<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Equilibrium by certifiedprofessionalsimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010842">Equilibrium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedprofessionalsimp/pseuds/certifiedprofessionalsimp'>certifiedprofessionalsimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bad Ending, F/M, Female Reader, Ficlet, I saw it as a platonic relationship just for this, Knight Levi Ackerman, Levi's humor, Mediocre writing, Platonic Relationships, Queen Reader, Reader centric, but you can interpret it as romantic, reader is a badass, self indulgent TRASH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedprofessionalsimp/pseuds/certifiedprofessionalsimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't like your kingdom keys<br/>They once belonged to me<br/>You ask me for a place to sleep<br/>Locked me out and threw a feast"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Equilibrium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this ficlet/drabble is based on an imagine discussed on @mysteriousmagixc's Tumblr. credit goes to her and the lovely anon who thought of it. </p><p>song rec - "partners in crime" by set it off</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Power does not lean in your favor, even as a monarch. You know male noblemen who have more power than you, only because their wealthy wives granted them with their riches.</p><p>It is a man’s world. But no more.</p><p>The power in your realm is unbalanced, tipping in Zeke’s-your husband’s- favor. But Levi Ackerman is your weight, the knight to tip the scale</p><p>It is the dead of night, not a soul was awake. The smell of almond wafts through the air. The sounds of Zeke’s desperate gasps for breath filled his room. He is curled up on the floor in agony, much different from how he would present himself to your citizens. The furnace burns hotter next to Zeke, as his sweat becomes increasingly visible. You tower over your husband, not letting your white gown touch him.</p><p>“How dare you? You poisoned my meal,” Zeke sneers, his gaze hard.</p><p> </p><p>You lightly scoff, “Don’t be so surprised, you know I despise you.&gt;</p><p> </p><p>“I am your king!”</p><p> </p><p>“You are nothing!” you shout. There will be no more of you. Eldia will be free from the poison you’ve been lacing it with all these years."</p><p> </p><p>“Poison?! Zeke attempts to yell but only results in spurting more blood, “This country was in ruins till I came” he states matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>You roll your eyes at his attitude: still so pompous even as he was meeting his fate. “You caused my kingdom’s destruction once you took control of Eldia-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please, you practically handed over your kingdom” he patronizes.</p><p> </p><p>“Only because you threatened the lives of innocent people. Children! Teenagers!Mothers!! This is the end of your reign. No more innocent people will be slaughtered just because of your insatiable need for power. Eldia will be mine once again and Marley will safe under my rule.”</p><p> </p><p>“ The court will declare this regicide! They will find the poison within my body and have your head!” he shouts as Zeke's body begins to convulse.</p><p> </p><p>“We've been sleeping in separate chambers ever since we married, husband. The council can not deny I wasn't here because they know how much I hate you, I wouldn't sleep with you. The cyanide will have already metabolized the minute your heart stops beating.” you gloat, “and I have a very nice friend who will take care of everything else” you say crossing your arms.</p><p> </p><p>Zeke becomes quieter each passing moment; he curses at you softly, until he isn't speaking at all. The goblet where he consumed the poison unfastens in his grasp, his body still. He isn't breathing, the only sound being your heavy panting from the heat of the argument. You bend down to grab the goblet and toss it into the fire pit, making the fire crackle. You crouch down next to Zeke, looking him somberly. “ Even though you hurt me and the people I love, I hope your soul finds rest, love.” He had always called the pet name, no genuine meaning behind it. He was condescending, as he lived and to his demise.</p><p> </p><p>You stand back up and walk towards the door, leaving it open. turning to the right you see Levi holding a single candle, just so he could see your face. You notice his sword is not attached to his hip, just as his clothes are in unusual disarray.</p><p> </p><p>“Deal with him,” you command softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my queen.” He bows, giving you the candle, walking into Zeke’s room. You light up the corridors as you walk to your chambers.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>The sky is a beautiful shade of orange with hints of yellow. The sunlight illuminated the rose garden filled with fully bloomed black roses.</p><p> </p><p>You wear a delicate long sleeve black gown. No embellishments, no embroidery is sewn onto your dress; simple yet elegant. It stopped at the grass, covering the black boots you paired it with underneath. You pick up your dress and carefully step over the rose garden, making sure not to crush the flowers. You make your way over to a stream next to the obsidian roses, letting go of your dress. The water flowed away from the castle, taking fallen leaves in its path.</p><p> </p><p>You gently picked one of the roses, plucking the petals one by one; The petals land into the water, the stream carrying it away.</p><p> </p><p>“My queen?” a baritone voice halts your activity. You turn around to see your knight, Levi. His sword fastened by his hip, his hands resting over the hilt of his weapon. His attire no longer scruffy, dressed in ebony boots that reached mid-calf, black leather pants, a white loose-fitting shirt under his purple cape</p><p> </p><p>He joins you next to the water, stepping over the roses. Levi stands on your right; you resume tearing petals from the rose as Levi watches the water. “Your husband Zeke has been in terrible health as in late, my queen,” he says condescendingly.</p><p> </p><p>You chuckle, “Oh has he?” you jest.</p><p> </p><p>“He has indeed. His heart stopped so he died peacefully in his sleep”.</p><p> </p><p>“And the physician can agree to this testament?” You ask.</p><p> </p><p>“She can,” Levi affirms.</p><p> </p><p>You sigh relief “This is the rebirth of Eldia. The country will be beautified, citizens no longer oppressed . I am now the queen of two countries.” you remind yourself.<br/>
“That's a shit ton and beautifying and rebirthing,” Levi says dryly, never failing to make you giggle.”Nothing you can’t handle,”</p><p> </p><p>“I have many sins to repent for,” you worry, turning your face to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Levi looks at you, his features unreadable but his eyes are sure. “As I said before, nothing you can’t handle.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s callused hands grab your hand, bringing the back of your hand to his lips, his eyes on you the entire time. You smile softly at the gesture, taking his hand leading him back to the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Power does not lean in your favor, as a female, or as a monarch.</p><p> </p><p>Strength is given and taken; Zeke took away your strength, but Levi gave it back.</p><p> </p><p>Levi Ackerman, the only man who held no prejudice towards you, the person key in taking back control.</p><p> </p><p>With Levi by your side, it can remain balanced, now and until the end of time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>criticism is much appreciated .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>